Just Give Up
by AttitudeADJUSTED
Summary: Warnings: m/m, suggestive themes? language. The melodramatic series of the Nexus and John Cena is only a storyline for the WWE Universe to enjoy. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Setting: AU-ish (Slightly follows the Cena::Nexus storyline).

Warnings: Suggestive themes? M/M, language.

Fore Note: I'm loving the RAW storyline with Cena and Wade and a little bitt'a Orton here and there. Why not write a slash right?

Just Give Up

Chapter 1

Damn Accents

"Get me a cup of water." Wade Barrett demanded as he plastered a smirk on his face.

The accent that rolled off his tongue greatly annoyed every WWE superstar in the locker room. It especially irritated John Cena who had to spend nearly every second of the day with him. The damn accent was heard at work. The damn accent was heard in the hotel. The damn accent was a damn accent that needed to be shutted up and…

"John!" Wade repeated, and the ex-marine snapped out of his daze of somehow beating the accent out of the taller man.

He reluctantly walked over to the water dispenser and held a foam cup underneath the nozzle. He held down the little tab and watched as the cool water splashed into the cup. He handed the cup to the man relaxing on the bench of the locker room and backed away.

He'd been splashed with water once and he wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Come 'ere," the leader of Nexus mocked, but John stood still.

"I said come 'ere."

Damn that accent.

The shorter figure slowly made his way to the man who sat up straighter. Wade sipped a bit of the water into his mouth and spat it back out onto John's face.

That was no surprise.

"Get me more water."

"What's the point of me even getting you water if you're not going to drink it."

"Just shut your mouth and do it."

John growled and quickly fetched another cup of water for the leader. Before Wade could say another word, he quickly left the locker room to avoid another demand.

He paced behind stage and bumped into another figure.

"Cena?" a low voice asked, a bit too caringly.

The ex-marine looked up and stared into the cutting eyes of the Viper. He averted his gaze and tried to walk around the other wrestler but was stopped by Randy's arm.

"You're wet."

"Yeah," John replied coldly, wanting to go home and shower.

The man in the Cenation shirt pushed the arm off and continued to walk until he reached the nearest emergency exit.

Randy Orton followed behind, curious about what happened. Usually, he slipped out of conflict and tried not to bother himself with anything. But the feud that went on between Barrett and Cena was only supposed to be an act for a melodramatic wrestling series. It couldn't be real could it?

"Cena." Orton called out as he pushed himself through the emergency exit. He caught the man before he got into his car and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"You still have a match, and you're the main event."

"Shit… I forgot." John muttered, too preoccupied with what had been occurring.

"Cena, what's going on."

"Nothing Randy."

"You're not forgetful."

"It's fine."

"Cena," Randy spoke slowly, "I know something is wrong, and that feud that's going on between you and Barrett… is it real? It's not only an act right?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Wade. Now move, I got to get ready for a match."

The Viper stood dumbfounded. He had just been order to "move" by Cena, the former champion that everyone looked up to. Randy may not know every little aspect of Friendship 101, but he damn sure knew when his friend wasn't acting like himself. Especially when he only had such a small handful of close friends; he was going to make sure he wasn't going to lose any one of them.

Randy did what he normally did best outside the ring and inside of one.

He stalked John Cena quietly until the man went into the Nexus locker room. He stood outside and heard a few things knocking over, laughing, and what perked his ears the most was those aggravating accents.

John opened the door with a huge slam, the door nearly hitting the Viper's face if he hadn't caught it.

What puzzled Orton was how Cena only kept walking, as if he hadn't notice the Viper's presence. But then again… not everyone notices the Viper's presence.

Randy walked back into his locker room to freshen up and watch the match against Cena and Bourne. As he slipped on one of his infamous viper t-shirts, he noticed how both men looked hideous and groggy during their matches, and none of them was giving it their all.

He understood Evan Bourne being really tired since he was still sick, but what hit him was when the high flyer began to push himself to actually sell the moves John threw at him instead of letting physics do its job.

He noticed how the match began to negatively affect the crowd and decided to leave the backstage arena.

Orton slipped into direct view of everyone in the crowd. He strode over to the ringside and jumped easily on to the ring apron. He pretended to distract the referee, using code words loud enough so that the two wrestlers in the ring and the ref knew what they were going to do.

As soon as Bourne caught his cue to walk towards Randy, John quickly went in for the pin, and the referee caught the three count.

The Viper slipped back out of view and stashed himself behind stage, waiting for the two men to leave the ring.

"Cena!" the annoying accent growled. As Wade and the rest of the Nexus walked towards the ex-marine, Randy intervened. He walked between the conflict and gave the Nexus his signature, cutting glare.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Cena."

Wade nodded, and he and the Nexus walked off.

"Now, want to explain to me why Bourne had to SELL your best moves?"

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: AU-ish

Warnings: Suggestive themes? M/M, language.

Just Give Up

Chapter 2

A Soft Hearted Neck Breaker

"Now, want to explain to me why Bourne had to SELL your best moves?"

"To make them look good," John retorted, "everyone sells moves."

"Bourne is sick, and you know that. Also, since when does the attitude adjustment needed to be sold?" Randy began to hammer down, breathing heavily through his nostrils. "That move is pure physics. Bourne had to nearly push himself off your arms. What are you hiding?"

"Whoa Evan!" John exclaimed, ignoring the Viper with any distraction nearby; and that distraction was Evan Bourne. "You don't look so good man."

The high flyer gave a small glare and slumped against Randy's body, looking for some sort of support.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as he helped Bourne stand on his feet that were obviously giving out below him. Evan collapsed and the Viper began yelling for the EMT.

"I'll go find someone," John Cena suggested and darted off.

"No, wait!" But Randy's words were ignored.

John Cena made sure a few of the EMT arrive to assist Evan Bourne, but he did not return to the scene. He walked into the Nexus locker room getting ready for Wade to thrash out at him.

With a nod from the leader, the remaining Nexus members left, leaving John alone with the taller man.

"Want to explain your little fit?" Wade asked referring to the cup of water incident.

The ex-marine avoided eye contact and breathed heavily through his nostrils, trying to keep his anger in check. He had to.

"I ask you to get me a cup of water and you can't even do that?" the taller figure snarled as he pushed at John's head with his fingers.

John Cena swatted the hand away and began to walk to another corner of the locker room, only for Wade to follow him.

Barrett was about to snap. His temper had reached its boiling point and clenched his hand into a fist, ready to lash out at any second.

John felt the heavy atmosphere and braced himself for the first strike. He remembered the last hit he took left a bruise on his rib for a week.

"You really don't want to make me angry Cena. I can do anything I want with you at anytime." Wade continued, "I own you, I control you, and you can't do anything about that."

The ex-marine turned around and bit the bottom of his lip from preventing himself from making any cocky remarks. The leader of Nexus caught this act and continued taunting.

"You chose to listen to me. You-"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did Cena! You had every choice to not listen to me, and you chose to."

"No I didn't Wade. You didn't give me a choice."

"Back talking?" Wade asked as he gripped John's chin tightly, forcing him to make eye contact with him. He got close into the shorter man's face, close enough that each of the men could feel each other's breaths.

Their lips were brushing.

* * *

"Damn it!" Randy growled as he held the unconscious high flyer in his arms. Every bit of him wanted to run and catch John Cena, but he knew he had to stay until the paramedics got here to pick up Bourne.

Orton tried to call for the EMT but none of them were around. He knew that if John said he was going to get the paramedics, he knew he would. He also knew he wasn't going to come back.

Seconds ticked by, but it felt like hours.

The EMT finally arrived and the Viper eased Evan Bourne onto the stretcher, not bothering to watch the paramedics carry him away. Before any of the medics could ask Randy what had happened, he had already dashed off.

_Where would Cena go… _

…_Nexus._

Randy got to the locker room of the Nexus and grabbed a hold of the handle of the doorknob. He was about to rush inside until he heard a voice from the inside of the locker room.

"You chose to listen to me. You-"

_Wade… I'll rip his throat out-_

"I didn't have a choice!"

_Cena?_

"Yes you did Cena! You had every choice to not listen to me, and you chose to."

_Cena…_

"No I didn't Wade. You didn't give me a choice."

_A choice? What is he talking about?_ Randy was warring in his mind, his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the handle with a much greater force.

"Back talking?"

The arguing ceased. The voices that were once thrashing at each other came to a unsuspected end. The dead silence worried Randy and he slammed the door open. The door flung open with a crackling sound against the wall, and he walked inside with his shoulders high.

Randy grew infuriated, his face red, and his jealousy was boiling.

John and Wade were a centimeter away from a kiss.

Lip to lip.

Randy clenched both his fist and pushed the two apart. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't RKO you and break your neck?" the Viper snarled as he rolled his neck, glaring sharply at Wade.

"You CAN RKO me," the man challenged.

Randy had it. As he wrapped his arm around the base of Wade's neck, John intervened. The ex-marine pulled the two apart, pushing the palms of his hands against the Viper's chest in an attempt to push him away from the leader of Nexus.

Orton was surprised by the act and grew red once again, but this time, in embarrassment. The way John pleaded the Viper to step back and calm down tore his heart apart, but the way his hands were firmly against his chest was a whole another story.

The Viper slung John's gym bag over his shoulder and tugged him outside the locker room, giving Wade a farewell glare. He brought him to his car and threw the gym bag into the backseat. He motioned for the ex-marine to get into the passenger side of his truck and then pulled out of the driveway.

"Why did you do that?" John asked as he stared out of the window.

"…"

"Did you know how much trouble I can get into?"

"I saved you."

"No man, you don't get it."

"Then what is it?"

"Since when did you become so caring?" Cena asked, trying his best to change the subject.

"…Ever since I thought you were pretty cute."

"What? Really?"

"No." the Viper replied coldly, trying to get as much sarcasm as he could to roll off his tongue. _I think you're cuter than cute. I always thought you were attractive, a man with great personality, a great sense of humor…_

"When we get to my hotel," Randy began, "you're going to stay with me and we're going to have a long chat."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: N/A


	3. Chapter 3

Foreword: I like E&C…

Just Give Up

Chapter 3

Awh Right! Kazoos and Streamers!

"When we get to my hotel," Randy began, "you're going to stay with me and we're going to have a long chat."

* * *

John nervously shuffled into Randy's hotel room. He wanted to turn around and just dash off into the room he and Wade had, but whenever he took a single step back, he always felt Randy behind him.

It took a long while just to get John to step inside. The Viper waited impatiently until the ex-marine felt comfortable enough to take a step inside.

"You can lay down you know," Randy offered, "you had a hell of a day."

"Thanks," John replied as he stiffly propped himself up against the bed, his back against the bed frame.

Randy took a seat on the foot of the bed, keeping a fair distance between the two and turned on the television for some noise and asked, "So what was going on back there?"

"Huh?"

"What didn't you want to tell me Cena? The, 'you won't get it' shit."

"Oh that…" John paused, _fuck he has good memory_. "it's just complicated and it's just hard to understand."

"Try me."

The two just ended up staring at each other for what felt like hours. John would direct his attention to the television to take a break from the intense glare, and grip onto the bed sheets to occupy himself. The Viper's stare seemed to burn a hole right through him, even when he's only doing it unintentionally.

"Cena?" Randy asked again as he broke the silence. Suddenly a wild knock was rushing against the other side of the door.

Randy Orton glanced at John, wondering if he should ignore it or answer it. As he noticed that the knocking seemed to contain little interest in the other man, he rambled back into his thoughts. _Okay… if Cena isn't interested… he can either know who it is- it could be Wade…_

He moved quickly to the door and opened it with much force. He deathly glared a hole into the men that stood before him.

Christian seemed to be mildly disturbed by the Viper's greeting. Edge and Chris Jericho seemed to have gotten a kick out of their friend's reaction.

"Can we come in?" Edge asked as he dropped his sunglasses a tad bit. Even outside the ring, the sunglasses were oddly fashionable to him.

"No, now go away." Randy growled. As he forcefully pushed the door, Jericho caught it before it shut all the way. He kicked the door back open and walked inside.

"Hey John," Chris smiled as he took a seat on the edge of the second bed.

John smiled a hello back and greeted Edge and Christian in the same way.

Randy was obviously unhappy, shaking his head in displeasure.

"Lighten up Randy," Edge began.

"Yeah!" Christian finished, "We're just here to watch the hockey game. We heard it from your room and the television in our room doesn't work for some reason."

"You three share a room?" John asked as he eyed the three as he thought over the fact of how there are only two beds at most per room.

"Don't look at me," Jericho smirked, "You should be looking those two. I only booked with them because we're giving each other lifts to the ring and taking turns waking each other up."

"Taking turns waking Jericho up," Edge corrected, "We're up all night."

John's face seemed to twist pale, and the Viper began to feel that his attempts to get closer to the ex-marine were slimmer than ever.

"You look like you're going to puke," the master of the Code Breaker commented.

"Yeah," Adam clarified, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, it's nothing like that."

"Oh I get what he's thinking!" Christian chuckled.

"That's disgusting…" Chris remarked.

"Yeah! All we do is brainstorm creative ideas-"

"-And make wonderful music."

"For the last time, kazoos and streamers are NOT INSTRUMENTS." Chris Jericho roared.

"Are too!" Christian whined childishly.

"Alright that's wonderful, now GET OUT!" Randy snarled.

His attempted, threatening glares seemed to only be affecting Christian who was nervously playing with the edges of the material of his childhood friend's shirt. Chris seemed to have no interest, and his feet were glued to the floor. Adam was sarcastically cleaning his ear with his pinky.

John knew that he could make his escape right now, but he couldn't just slip through the door. He had to make use of the situation, and fast.

"Hey guys," the man sitting on the bed spoke, "wanna' all go to a little diner I saw outside. We can eat and relax, I can really use some fresh air."

Randy quickly jumped on the offer, forgetting that John openly invited Chris, Adam, and Christian with him.

The only person who declined was Jericho. He refused the offer and muttered something about kazoos, streamers, and catching up on sleep.

The four walked out into the hallway, Randy striding close to John and Christian striding close to Adam.

The two fellow Canadians were awfully close friends. They were sometimes mistaken as gay, but were not bothered by it. They had to admit that sometimes their little inside jokes did get a bit touchy and personal, but they both knew it freaked the other people out and they got a kick out of it.

The Viper moved his hands and arms with a little bit more sway than usual. His fingers would occasionally brush the ex-marine's fingertips and the dramatic swaying would make it look accidental. What surprised Randy was that on the forth or fifth sway, John quickly snatched the Viper's finger tips. They loosely interlocked finger tips together. Their fingers stayed loosely connected, even when they got into the elevator.

Their fingers twiddled and brushed together, and they held onto each other for what only felt like seconds. When the elevator door opened, their holds released.

When they got to the hotel lobby, people who passed by immediately noticed the four superstars. Individuals crowded around Randy and John asking for autographs.

Other wrestling fans attempted to get close to the former E&C duo, but failed. Christian had jumped on Edge's back and Edge was running around the lobby recklessly as if he were drunk. The fans however, enjoyed the stupid little show they put on.

When they got outside, Adam was still giving Christian a piggy back ride.

"It was somewhere over there…" John pointed out as he tried to remember the little diner he saw.

"You mean that thing?" Christian pointed with his index finger as he used his other arm to cling onto his best friend.

"No, but we can go to that one anyway."

Little bells chimed as they walked into the diner that seemed to be much more cozy looking from the inside. The chairs were white with glass tables lined with a white table cloth. The walls were colored with a warm green shade, and the overall appeal seemed homely.

Despite from the outside, there were many people attending. All the tables were filled and the four superstars had to wait until a table was available.

By this time, Christian had already jumped off Adam's back. A lady came to greet the boys and led them to their table. She obviously didn't knew who the boys were, but she did find a definite interest in John.

She greeted him with charm, and moved seductively as she walked passed him. She even made sure to show off a bit more of her butt and curves as she passed out the water.

When the waitress walked over to Orton, Randy glared holes in her. She flustered away immediately, and another waiter came to serve the boys instead.

"Man this feels like a celebration!" Adam proclaimed.

"I know what we can do!" Christian shouted and pulled out an object from his pocket.

"All right, kazoos rule!"

"No," Randy barked as he lowered the kazoo before Christian could put it to his lips.

They all quickly ordered their food and waited patiently… with the exception of Christian who was trying to convince Randy to let him play his kazoo to burn time.

The little bells to the diner chimed again and John suddenly wished that they had ordered to-go food instead.

Wade, followed by Slater, Gabriel, and Otunga made they way inside.


End file.
